Spowiedź
by Dingo boy
Summary: Wojna Krwi w Klatce, jak to się stało i co ma z tym wspólnego były członek Rządów Niedoścignionego?


Serdecznie dziękuję kharcii za betowanie w świetnym stylu. Jesteś wielka.:)

XXX

Nad Miastem krąży kruk. Ptak szybuje, wyraźnie oszczędzając siły, wiatr delikatnie mierzwi czarne pióra. Oczy kruka są niemal niewidoczne, w prawym odbija się światło zachodzącego słońca, Miasto Drzwi powoli okrywa noc. Kruk spogląda w dół. Kilkaset stóp pod nim zarysowuje się ciężka, bezkształtna bryła miejskiego więzienia.

Ptak przez chwilę krąży na zimnych prądach powietrza zmniejszając wysokość. Wreszcie ląduje na gzymsie ozdobionym wizerunkiem ślepej Sprawiedliwości, dokładnie na jej dłoni trzymającej miecz, po czym w poszukiwaniu pożywienia zagląda do środka budynku przez wąską strzelnicę.

Kruk nie widzi jedzenia. Jest co prawda padlinożercą i nie pogardzi niczym, ale nie ma dość odwagi by zaatakować ludzi. Zwłaszcza żywych, a przynajmniej dwoje z trojga obecnych w pomieszczeniu sprawia takie wrażenie.

Najbliżej strzelnicy stoi bardzo wysoki, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Jego ciało jest starannie okryte czerwonym płaszczem z kapturem, twarz zasłonięta białą maską. Maska jest prostym owalem z otworami na oczy, bez żadnych ozdób.

Następny jest młody chłopiec w jasnoszarej szacie i okularach na wąskim nosie. Jego twarz sprawia wrażenie zmęczonej i przestraszonej, skupiony, pisze coś rysikiem w otwartej księdze. Gdyby kruk umiał czytać mógłby zrozumieć tytuł: Księga Prawa Miejskiego, Rejestr Przesłuchań. Otwarto ją na stronie podpisanej: Więzień: Aaron Harati, Zielonym zwany. Podejrzewany o liczne morderstwa i kradzieże. Drugi stopień przesłuchania. Śledczy: Allister Biggs, telepata na usługach Wolnego Miasta Sigil. Zeznanie spisuje Smek Vahater, skryba więzienny.

Trzeci z obecnych z pewnością nie znalazł się tu z własnej woli. Jest nagi, spoczywa na idealnie płaskim stole przypięty do blatu pasami. Jego ciało jest dość chude i żylaste, poznaczone śladami starych ran i złamań. Leży niemal nieruchomo, wpatrując się w pełen zacieków sufit wąskimi, zielonymi oczami. Pociągła twarz, z mocno zarysowaną szczęką, niechlujny rudy zarost, delikatne, jakby dziecięce rysy, pełne dziecinne usta. Puste, pozbawione emocji oczy lalki nadają temu obliczu drwiącego, niemal psychopatycznego wyrazu podkreślonego dodatkowo przez dwie zmarszczki u podstawy nosa.

-Mów. - mężczyzna w czerwieni przerywa milczenie. Jego głos skrzypi jak nienaoliwione drzwi. - Mów, a będą ci oszczędzone ból i upokorzenie. Opowiedz o swoich zbrodniach, a przysięgam, że otrzymasz sprawiedliwy wyrok.

Milczenie. Człowiek na stole uważnie słucha głosu śledczego. Gdy wreszcie, po nieznośnie długim oczekiwaniu, zaczyna mówić, Smek Vahater czuje się tak jakby to on leżał na tym stole. Głos, który słyszy jest tak pełen nienawiści...

-Jeśli chcesz zajrzeć do mojej głowy Biggs - szepcze chrapliwie więzień - to musisz się postarać. Wiedz bowiem, że dla mnie sama perspektywa rozmawiania z tobą werbalnie jest odrażająca. A telepatyczny kontakt z takim hipokrytą jak ty jest jeszcze gorszy. Więc jeśli chcesz mieć zeznanie to wysil się trochę...Ale jeśli myślisz, że taki marny Obserwator zdoła mnie zmusić do skruchy to zastanów się jeszcze raz.

Mężczyzna w czerwieni nie namyśla się długo. Jednym skinieniem odsyła chłopca każąc mu zaczekać na zewnątrz. Gdy grube drzwi zamykają się z cichym trzaskiem zwraca się do więźnia z widoczną ironią.

-Nic się nie zmieniło, co Zielony? Lata przeminęły, a ty nadal sam przeciwko wszystkim. Nic dziwnego, że wpadłeś w takie gówno. - przerywa by zdjąć maskę ukazując blade wodniste oczy i twardą kanciastą twarz o spokojnych rysach. Uśmiecha się ironicznie. - Nadal nie znasz się na ludziach stary przyjacielu. Ja hipokrytą? Chyba kpisz. A jeśli chcesz mieć do kogoś pretensje to pomyśl o swojej kochanej mamusi, której zeznania cię tu przywiodły. Biedna starsza pani - teraz już wyraźnie kpi - pomyśleć, że ona, szlachcianka z Wolnego Miasta, ma syna bandytę. Mordercę i złodzieja. - kręci z dezaprobatą głową. - Jeśli nie chcesz mówić o swoich zbrodniach, a nie wątpię, że zabiłeś przynajmniej krasnoludzkiego kupca Groma Hellscreama, to opowiedz przynajmniej co się z tobą działo przez te wszystkie lata po opuszczeniu Miasta, co ty na to...? Rozmowa między starymi przyjaciółmi pewnie cię nie interesuje, ale może chciałbyś, żeby ktoś o tobie myślał kiedy pójdziesz na szafot, co? Bo na rodzinę to nie masz co liczyć. - Biggs siada wygodnie na krześle skryby, zapala papierosa. - Chcesz, Zielony? Pogadać i zapalić?

Mężczyzna na stole milczy przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Masz mnie za mięczaka, Biggs?

-Nie kolego. - Allister Biggs uśmiecha się lekko. - Mam cię za bandytę, który pójdzie na szafot cokolwiek by nie powiedział. Ale także za człowieka, którego pamiętam jako diabelnie inteligentnego i całkiem rozsądnego. Tym bardziej się dziwię, że skończyłeś jako schwytany morderca. - Zaciąga się papierosem - Pamiętam też, że jeśli czegoś nie cierpiałeś to były to dwie rzeczy: nuda i upokorzenie. Dumny człowieku. - uśmiecha się ponownie dość enigmatycznie, wypuszczając z ust chmurę dymu - Więc jak, Zielony? Oszczędzisz sobie upokorzeń i rozproszysz swą nudę? Bo to chyba ona cię tu przywiodła, co?

-Mniej więcej. - Zielony odzywa się po dłuższej chwili - Ale nie licz na materiał do książki swego życia. Nie myśl, że będę ci się wypłakiwał w rękaw - parska cicho, ale natychmiast się opanowuje. - Daj tego szluga.

Allister wtyka zapalonego papierosa w usta więźnia, po czym siada na miejscu, pozwalając mu w spokoju wypalić go do końca. Trwa to jakieś dziesięć minut, mężczyźni nie śpieszą się. Czas płynie powoli jak dym.

Wreszcie więzień wypluwa niedopałek. Przenosi zamyślone spojrzenie z zaplamionego sufitu na mężczyznę w czerwieni.

-No to o czym chcesz gadać Biggs, jeśli można wiedzieć? - głos więźnia brzmi jakby miał w gardle brzytwę - Bo jeśli o starych dobrych czasach, to się z łaski swojej, odpierdol. Nie mam ochoty na prywatne wspominki. - przerywa na chwilę - Ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć co robiłem po opuszczeniu Rządów Niedoścignionego to możemy rozmawiać. Ale najpierw zadaj pytanie dupku bo ja Ci wywiadu rzeki nie zaserwuję. Z takimi potrzebami to lepiej idź do Albrechta Fauz'zhta. - kończy zupełnie beznamiętnie.

- Ja gazety nie prowadzę, stary - Biggs tylko się uśmiecha - I też mi na rozmowie zależy bo takiego świra jak ty to nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem. Wiesz kto to mówi? Ja, śledczy z Sigil. Więc porozmawiajmy. - zaczyna odginać palce. - O Wojnie Fakcji na przykład, o twojej wizycie na Pierwszej i na Planie Żywiołu Powietrza, o twoim krwawym szlaku ciągnącym się od Sigil po Baator...Jak właściwie stałeś się seryjnym mordercą, co? Co cię do tego skłoniło?

- Trudne dzieciństwo "stary" - Zielony patrzy na starszego mężczyznę z lekką drwiną - Zawsze byłem mały i zastraszony, wszyscy się nade mną znęcali, dziewczyny nie zwracały na mnie uwagi. - Teraz już wyraźnie kpi - Opowiem ci co robiłem po wyjeździe z Klatki, w porządku. Ale nie pytaj mnie o czasy gdy mieszkałem w Mieście Drzwi ciągle wisząc z zakrwawionym nosem u klamki...A tak w ogóle ty masz cholernie dobre informacje Biggs. Więc co ci po moim wyznaniu? Jak mnie zrozumiesz to też zwariujesz więc dla twojego dobra...

- Rozumiem, rozumiem - Alister przerywa wywód - dobra, opowiedz mi co takiego robiłeś gdy w mieście rozpętała się Wojna. Bo z tego okresu prawie nie mam o tobie informacji...

-Może być Wojna - mężczyzna po raz pierwszy poruszył się pod pasami chcąc rozruszać zesztywniałe mięśnie - Ale najpierw...Allister, na dupę dabusa, przysiądź się bliżej. Nie mam ochoty cały czas zadzierać głowy, żeby na ciebie patrzeć. A ciężko mi się śpiewkę składa gdy nie widzę twarzy swego rozmówcy.

Mężczyzna w czerwieni nie zastanawia się długo. Już po chwili siedzi okrakiem na odwróconym krześle po prawej stronie stołu, na którym spoczywa nieruchomy więzień. Ten patrzy mu uważnie w oczy jakby upewniał się, że Allister słucha.

-Pamiętasz jak to się wszystko zaczęło, prawda? - zaczął dość obojętnym tonem Zielony - Od wyskoku Darkwooda, któremu zamarzyło się więcej władzy niż był w stanie zmieścić w swoich delikatnych rączkach. I który w końcu dostał czego chciał. Bo co to w sumie za różnica, zdobyć władzę nad Klatką, czy serce faktonki Łaskobójców. Przecież i tu i tu chodzi o kobietę, z tym, że nasza Pani to całkiem inna klasa niż ta idiotka Nilesia. - uśmiechnął się paskudnie - Gdyby mnie ktoś pytał to ja to widzę prosto. Tej dziewczynce, delikatnej i wrażliwej, marzyła się romantyczna miłość. - Zielony spokojnie kręci głową - Nie ma co ubierać tego w jakieś polityczne bzdury o sojuszu i wspólnej władzy nad Klatką. Ona chciała księcia z bajki. A dostała po prostu Rowana Darkwooda, zwykłego faceta, którego pociąg do władzy był silniejszy niż do kobiety. No, ale jak jest się z pochodzenia diablicą to słyszy się czasem bajeczki o niebie dla grzecznych dziewczynek. A jak się jest normalnym mężczyzną z ambicjami wyższymi niż panienki, to się wykorzystuje taką sytuację i takie idiotki. Mówię ci Biggs, ja do Darkwooda pretensji nie mam, każdy kto ma choć część mózgu zrobiłby to samo na jego miejscu.

Ale miałem tu mówić o sobie. Gdy zaczęła się ta cała awantura byłem już w nią wplątany i to od dłuższego czasu. Mówiąc krótko, trzymałem łapę na pulsie i pracowałem nie tylko dla Rhys...

-Od kiedy? - Allister przerywa opowieść - I jak to, "trzymałeś łapę na pulsie"? Nie mów mi Zielony, że sam doradzałeś Darkwoodowi bo w to nie uwierzę. Twoja Rhys i ten lowelas gdy jeszcze żyli w Mieście nie cierpieli się jak baatezu z Tanar'ri.

I nie kręć mi tutaj, że robiłeś na dwa fronty - śledczy uśmiecha się kpiąco - Nawet Darkwood, którego nawiasem mówiąc uważam za idiotę, zorientował by się z miejsca, że jest inwigilowany. A tobie poderżnięto by gardło. Pod warunkiem, że szczęście by się do ciebie uśmiechnęło...

-Dziecko jesteś Biggs - Zielony krzywi się jakby rozgryzł pluskwę - Czy ja mówię, że pracowałem dla Darkwooda? Zaraz do tego dojdę. A ty mi nie przerywaj, gamratka twoja mać, bo nie cierpię jak mi ktoś przerywa dojść, rozumiesz chłopie?

-Kontynuując, zanim doszło do walk o Zbrojownię, nim w ogóle zniknął pierwszy fakton - Zielony znów się skrzywił - byłem już zaznajomiony z sytuacją. Wiedziałem co knuje Darkwood, byłem poinformowany o potencjalnym sojuszu Czuciowców, Harmonium i Łaskobójców. Co prawda nie wiedziałem wtedy wiele więcej, ale nie trzeba było starszego mózgu Illthidów, by wiedzieć, że szef Przeznaczonych wybierze na cel tą smarkulę z piekła rodem. Musiał, po prostu musiał rozbić ten sojusz, a ona była najbardziej podatna na manipulację. Wybacz Biggs, ja wiem, że ty możesz myśleć inaczej, ale nie wyobrażam sobie romansu Darkwooda z Faktonem Harmonium, Sarinem. Pamiętasz Sarina? To ten, któremu wsadził kosę w brzuch jakiś młody amator anarchii...Tak przy okazji, czy ten szczeniak, który tu był to twój syn? Czy łączą was może jakieś inne więzy? Co, przyjacielu?

-Pierdol się, przyjacielu - uśmiecha się śledczy - I opowiadaj dalej. Tylko nie trać czasu na szkic sytuacji politycznej, ani na przyciężkie złośliwości, tylko mów konkretnie. Co cię łączyło z Darkwoodem, że tak spytam wprost?

-Zupełnie nic, chyba że jazdę na grzbiecie tego amatora wielkiej władzy ku osobistym korzyściom można uznać za współpracę. Zresztą, w tym czasie byłem prawie że lojalny wobec Rhys. Czemu nie? Dawała mi się wyżyć, chroniła moje dupsko przed Łaskobójcami i nigdy nie pytała czemu tak często nie ma mnie w pracy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie interesowało jej, czy poświęcam swój czas na mordowanie bogatych kupców i podbieranie ich bogactw. Ona chciała informacji, a ja miałem swoje sposoby by jej takowych dostarczyć. - Zielony zamyślił się - Pewnie cię nie zdziwi, że interesowały ją właśnie informacje o Darkwoodzie. I o tej małej czorcicy od rozdawania mężczyznom łask wszelakich. Mówiąc krótko, moja kochana protektorka poszczuła mnie i moich ludzi na tych dwoje, a w perspektywie miała nie byle co bo pozbycie się większości fakcji z Sigil. - Zielony z uznaniem pokręcił głową - Mówię ci, Biggs, chciałbym zobaczyć spotkanie małej Rhys z Panią. Heh, to by było widowisko...

-Nie zbaczaj z tematu, dobra? - poprosił Allister wypuszczając dym - I wytłumacz mi jedno, hmmm...z łaski swojej...Mówiłeś przecież, że pracowałeś na dwa fronty. Jeden przebiegał przez sypialnię Rhys, tak chłopie? A drugi? Chyba nie przez komnaty sypialne Darkwooda bo nie wierzę by on i mała Nilesia dopuścili Cię na trzeciego do swych...interesów.

-Nie kolego. - Zielony uśmiechnął się dość złośliwie - Moje małe interesiki wiązały mnie z inną partią, bardziej odpowiadającą moim spaczonym gustom, że tak powiem. Na pewno bardziej niż sypianie z Rhys, bo ona bracie ma coś czego nie ma za miedziaka ta dupa, Nilesia. Mózg, znasz to słowo, Biggs? Słyszałeś o tej części ciała kobiety? To nie posuwaj w myślach mojej protektorki bo ja ci już nic nie zrobię, ale to po prostu nie wypada facetowi z twoim doświadczeniem i inteligencją.

Za karę - Zielony uśmiechnął się niemal przepraszająco, samymi ustami - zostawię na chwilę Wojenkę i przejdę do mych wojaży po Planach. Bo jest co opowiadać. Gdy już skończyło się zamieszanie w Sigil, wyjechałem przez ponownie otwarty portal do swoich kumpli, wietrznych genasi, na Plan Powietrza. I wiesz co? Na pewien czas zostałem piratem, razem z załogą "Scorpeny" strącałem z nieba tego małego Planu statki handlowe z Unii zmierzające do Klatki. Nieźle się wtedy obłowiłem, ale nie wspominam tego okresu zbyt miło. Wybacz mój ty Łaskawco, porządny obywatelu i ojcze rodziny, ale ja nie cierpię zwierzchników, chyba, że mają naprawdę dobrze poukładane w głowie. Jak Rhys...A ten kapitan, który rządził "Scorpeną" miał być taki jak ona, tak mówił mój kumpel, ale kiedy się tam dostałem przekonałem się, że mnie nabrał. Nie dość, że kretyn prał po pysku za najmniejsze błędy i przewinienia to rozum miał jak konik morski. Kompletny idiota. Zwiałem stamtąd tak szybko jak tylko dałem radę z kieszeniami pełnymi złota.

-A co potem? - Allister zapalił kolejnego papierosa - Z powrotem do Klatki? Czy na Pierwszą? Bo nie usłyszałem jeszcze ani słowa o tym twoim wspólniku...Wiesz, tym bhaalicie, którego złapano w Ulu razem z tobą...

-Najpierw powiedz co się z nim stało - Zielony wbił w oczy śledczego twarde spojrzenie - Żyje jeszcze? I tak, trochę mnie to martwi, bo lubię gości takich jak on...

-Znaczy się jakich? - Allister spokojnie wytrzymał wzrok mordercy.

-Cynicznych, Biggs, cynicznych - mruknął Zielony z widocznym rozbawieniem - I uczynnych bo to on wprowadził mnie na Pierwszej do Kościoła Bhaala. A propo uczynności, daj jeszcze jednego papierosa kumplu to opowiem ci o tym doniosłym wydarzeniu.

Dziesięć minut później, gdy dym papierosowy trochę się rozrzedził Zielony podjął opowieść.

-Z Planu Powietrza trafiłem portalem na Pierwszą. Do takiego zabawnego światka zwanego Fejrunem, czy jakoś tak. Żeby nie było wątpliwości, ciągle tęskniłem za Klatką, a złoto szybko mi się skończyło więc zacząłem znów robić to w czym byłem najlepszy. To znaczy, zabierać bogatym i dawać biednym, czyli sobie. Przy okazji zaspokajałem swoje spaczone gusta i podrzynałem gardła im i ich rodzinom...Heh, czego mordę krzywisz Synu Łaski? Nie widzisz, że się spowiadam, pierdolony hipokryto? Doceń to. A ja w formie zadośćuczynienia za swą brutalną wymowę pozwolę ci zadać jedno pytanie...Tak, panie Biggs? - Zielony zgrabnie sparodiował ton ich nauczyciela psioniki - Chce pan o coś zapytać?

-Twoje najistotniejsze wspomnienie, Aaronie. - Allister skrzywił się lekko.

-Nie aaronuj mi tutaj. Mam swój przydomek i używaj go z łaski swojej...Moje najistotniejsze wspomnienie? Z dzieciństwa? No, no Biggs! Gnom Fraude się w grobie przewraca. Pomyślmy...Już wiem.

-Leżę sobie na czerwonym dywanie, twarzą do ziemi, a trzech gityanki z konkurencyjnego gangu spuszcza mi łomot. Kopią mnie gdzie popadnie, a ja mogę myśleć tylko o tym, że nigdy tego pieprzonego dywanu nie dopiorę. Historia mojego życia, nie Allister? Czerwień na czerwieni. - Zielony uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo paskudnie - Wiesz, że odkąd zwiałem z domku mojej mamusi byłem w gangu Craggotha z Ula? Tak, tego samego, który sam potrafił wsadzić kosę czterem przeciwnikom jednocześnie...Jasna cholera, ta mała Rhys nie chce wyjść mi z głowy! Co chcę kogoś pochwalić to myślę o niej! Niezły numer prawda, mały? - Zielony parska śmiechem.

-Nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taki amant... - mruczy śledczy.

-Amant...coś w tym jest. Ale paradoksalnie jako szczeniak byłem łagodny dla kobiet. Jak już tak szczerze sobie rozmawiamy Allister to wyznam ci, że się bałem po prostu. Bałem się bo znałem siebie. Szukając dziewczyn zawsze wybierałem te bierne. Wyobrażałem sobie, że wystarczy by twarda dziewczyna krzyknęła na mnie za ostro, a po chwili ja się ocknę, a ona będzie leżeć na ziemi krwawiąc albo Pani wie co jeszcze. - mężczyzna skrzywił się lekko.

-No nie wiem, Zielony. - śledczy spojrzał na rozmówcę starannie skrywając zaskoczenie - Ale znając ciebie to dziwię się, ze w ogóle chciało ci się szukać kobiety dla siebie. Myślałem stary kumplu, że ty spełnienie osiągasz tylko jak wbijasz w kogoś nóż...

-Będę dla ciebie miły i nie skomentuję tego - Zielony spojrzał obojętnie na Allistera - I skończmy ze sprawami prywatnymi, ty chytry draniu. Nie ciągnij mnie tak za język Biggs bo przypominam ci, że my tu kulturalnie rozmawiamy, nie rób przesłuchania.

-Ale mówiłem o ulubionym świecie Ao i o Kościele Bhaala - więzień podjął opowieść - z portalu wyskoczyłem na zimnej północy, dokładnie w Damarze. Nie pamiętam tego zabawnego fejruńskiego kalendarza, ale była wtedy jesień, musiałem więc przezimować w jakimś sporym mieście. Bardzo mi to odpowiadało mogłem się i rozerwać i dobrze zarobić. Wiadomo jak, nie?

-Wiadomo. - potwierdził obojętnie Allister - Przejdź do spraw ważnych, ja cię proszę. Opowiedz o Prymasie Bhaala bo w końcu się poznaliście, prawda?

-Właśnie mówię...Gdy zima się skończyła ruszyłem w tournee po Damarze. Nigdzie nie zatrzymywałem się długo, zresztą nie miałem na to ochoty. I tak zleciały mi dwa lata...

-Wtedy to, wczesną wiosną, zdarzył mi się pierwszy poważny kłopot. Mianowicie, złamałem swoje zasady i schlałem się jak świnia w pewnej małej knajpie w Heliogabalus. Gdy wytrzeźwiałem okazało się, że jestem w koszarach i, że będę walczył po stronie Dobra, a w przypadku zwycięstwa, otrzymam zbawienie. - Zielony uśmiechnął się z lekką pobłażliwością - O brzdęku sierżant nic nie wspomniał. A zbawcą mojej duszy miał być król Gareth Smocza Zguba, który umyślił sobie zostać wielkim herosem co to ratuje Północ przed vaasańskim liczem Zhenghym...

-To był 1370 DR, stary - Biggs wtrącił się płynnie - Słyszałem.

-Całkiem możliwe. Tak więc przeszedłem "szkolenie" i dwa tygodnie później wyruszyłem w pole. I pewnie byłoby ze mną krucho gdyby nie moi znajomi z Sakiewki, gildii złodziei z Heliogabalus. Okazało się, że kilku z nich idzie z dzielnym Paladynem Illmatera jako wsparcie logistyczne. Wciągnęli mnie do swojej grupy i tak z rekruta stałem się podoficerem sztabowym. A to daje sporo okazji do nadużyć...

-Jakich? - Allister skrzywił się lekko - Bo nie nadążam za twoim tokiem myślenia.

-Informacja jest na wojnie cennym towarem, kolego telepato. - Zielony puścił oko i przeciągnął się raz jeszcze - zwłaszcza jak się ją sprzedaje przeciwnej stronie. Bo widzisz, mój ty idealisto, chłopcy z Sakiewki byli w zmowie z Cytadelą Skrytobójców z Vaasy i wymagano od nich dokładnych raportów. Ode mnie zresztą też. A ja uwielbiam takie intryganckie klimaty więc pracowałem za dwóch. I proszę - Zielony uśmiechnął się słodko - Po dwóch miesiącach wojny pozycyjnej główna armia Garetha, w której sam przebywałem, została wymanewrowana i rozbita w bitwie, przyjętej za naszymi skromnymi radami, na niekorzystnym terenie. Sam Gareth został poważnie ranny i zwiał do stolicy, a ja wróciłem tam za nim zbierać informacje dla Cytadeli u samego źródła. A po kolejnych czterech miesiącach stolica Damary była już oblężona choć przyznam szczerze, że mniej w tym było mojej dalszej pracy, a więcej nieudolności doradców Garetha. Na ciąg dalszy, łatwy zresztą do przewidzenia, już nie czekałem. Przedostałem się tajnym przejściem poza miasto i korzystając z uprzejmości oficerów Zhengiyego ruszyłem w kierunku pobliskiego portalu do Baatoru.

Ale o tym mówić nie będę. Zwłaszcza, że ty już pewnie usychasz z niecierpliwości o dalszą część opowieści o naszym ukochanym Mieście...

-Opowiadaj tę swoją bajkę bo zaraz umrę z nudów i będziesz mnie miał na sumieniu - mruknął Allister - Ale najpierw opowiedz o Prymasie Bhaala bo to o nim miałeś mówić, przypominam.

-W porządku, ale tu niewiele jest do opowiadania. Pod koniec walki Dobra ze Złem - teraz Zielony posłał rozmówcy oczko - poznałem jednego z poruczników Zhengyiego, niejakiego Athrogate'a, krasnoluda z Cytadeli. A ten miał kontakty z Prymasem. W dowód uznania dla mojej skromnej pracy zarekomendował mnie bhaalitom. Dwie noce później trzech z nich wpadło do mojego pokoju jak stado świń...

-Chcieli mnie wypróbować - Zielony kontynuował po chwili, zadowolony, że jego rozmówca słucha i nie przerywa - Heh, no i wdepnęli prosto w bombkę gazową, a ja przysłuchiwałem się temu ukryty w korytarzu. Gdy jakoś wydostali się na zewnątrz by złapać świeże powietrze ja złapałem ich. Za jajca. Konkretnie to wytrzaskałem ich szefa po pysku rzucając coś o konstruktywnej krytyce i potrzebie ćwiczeń dla takich amatorów jak oni. A potem zaproponowałem szczerą rozmowę...

Dogadaliśmy się raz dwa. Nie było już potrzeby czegokolwiek udowadniać ani nikogo wypróbowywać. Dostałem propozycję współpracy na terenie Damary, a w zamian oni zobowiązali się wspomóc mnie w Klatce. Pod jednym dodatkowym warunkiem. Jeden z nich miał pójść tam ze mną. No i to właśnie on wylądował w waszych kazamatach...Co z nim?

-Mniej więcej to samo co z tobą - odparł śledczy niechętnie - A skoro już to wyjaśniliśmy to może przejdziesz do Wojny Fakcji, co? Bo już najwyższy czas...

-Dobrze. Tak więc wracamy na arenę prawdziwej polityki, drogi panie Biggs. Wydaje mi się , że skończyłem na Bitwie o Zbrojownię...Tak, chyba tak...

-Zapomniałeś o zabójstwach faktonów. Bo o tym też wspominałeś, a ja chciałbym wiedzieć, czy miałeś z tym coś wspólnego, Zielony.

-Nie zapomniałem - więzień westchnął cierpiętniczo - jak chcesz, najpierw faktonowie. Szkic znasz, nie? Wiesz kto pierwszy zniknął ze sceny? Najpierw Ambar od Bogowców, potem Darius ze Znaku Jedynego, od tego się zaczęło. Żeby wszystko było jasne, ja nikomu kosy nie wsadziłem stary kumplu, więc daj spokój ze swoim słynnym przenikliwym spojrzeniem...

-No to spytam inaczej. Który z ludzi Rhys, a konkretnie twoich wziął na siebie ten zaszczytny obowiązek?

-Żaden - Zielony uśmiechnął się drwiąco - chyba, że informacje, które ja spreparowałem, a moi chłopcy podrzucili Sarinowi oraz pewnym Anarchistom, bo to fakton Harmonium rozpoczął sztuczki ze znikaniem, można uznać za morderstwo. A że Anarchiści wpadli do baru Czuciowców i urządzili rozróbę to już nie moja wina, nie?

-Jakie informacje? - Allister autentycznie się zaciekawił.

-Sprzedaliśmy Sarinowi przez kilku pośredników wiedzę o rodzącym się sojuszu między Darkwoodem, Bogowcami, a Znakiem Jedynego, który miał być odpowiedzią na wiadomy ci sojusz między Harmonium i spółką...Tylko nie pytaj mnie o moich ludzi Biggs. Nie dobieraj się do źródła moich środków utrzymania, ja cię proszę.

-No tak. To nawet mogło zadziałać...

-Nawet musiało. Sarin i jego kumple mieli ten sam problem co Darkwood. Równowagę szlag by trafił gdyby powstała taka konkurencja z trzech Fakcji.

-Dobra. - Allister myślał intensywnie - Bitwa o Zbrojownię. Jak do niej doszło? I co mieli z tym wspólnego Tanar'ri i Baatezu bo to chyba o nich wspominałeś mówiąc o swych "spaczonych gustach"?

-Bitwa...heh, to jest sprawka samej Rhys, mały. Wysłała jedną ze swoich prywatnych służących, żeby okręciła sobie wokół różowego paluszka Hashkara, faktona Guwernantów. Piękne zabójstwo, Allister, mówię Ci. Załatwiła go zatrutymi paznokciami podczas figli, a wina spadła na Chaosytów...

-Czemu nie na Anarchów?

- Proste Biggs. Oni już tak się narazili, że nikt by w to nie uwierzył. Mój kumpel z wywiadu Rhys pięknie to ustawił. Zaprosił mianowicie chaosyckiego pieska na spotkanie w domu Hashkara, niby ustami samego faktona. No i gdy on czekał na audiencję w przedpokoju, dzieło się dokonało. Heh, było już naprawdę blisko celu, ale brakowało jeszcze dwóch czynników. Jeden to Straż Zagłady, a drugi to totalny chaos...

-Rozumiem. - Allister skinął głową - Bitwa o Zbrojownię? Jak?

-Nie wiem, bracie. - uśmiechnął się Zielony - To już sprawa "Przyjaciół Pokoju", a konkretnie Harmonium. I tych skurli, których wypuszczono z...miejsc odosobnienia...żeby mogli sobie poszaleć. O tym aspekcie nic nie wiem. Zresztą, my tylko puściliśmy tego bączka w ruch, a dalej to on już sam się kręcił.

-A biesy? - śledczy starał się zachować spokój, ale niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło - Jeszcze mi tu będziesz kręcił, że otworzyłeś im portale...

-Nieee - wykrzywił się złośliwie Zielony - No bo czemu? A niby po co byłem na Baatorze, głupi trepie...Nie, Allister, nie otworzyłem im portali. Jedynie zaproponowałem, że damy im klucz. Generał był całkiem z zadowolony z Rhys. Heh, poklepał mnie po plecach, wyobrażasz sobie?

Ale tak prawdę mówiąc... - Zielony zamyślił się na dobrą chwilę - to nie sądzę, żeby Rhys posunęła się do sprowadzenia Wojny Krwi do Klatki. Jej wystarczała Wojna Fakcji. A te rozkazy to, na mój rozum, nie pochodziły od mojej faktonki, tylko od kogoś wyżej postawionego...Ty nie masz żadnych przemyśleń w tej kwestii?

-Ależ mam. Nawet po twoich rewelacjach nie uważam Rhys za zdrajczynię Miasta. Za duże ryzyko, że biesy zniszczą wszystko, politycy tak nie myślą. - mruknął zamyślony Allister - Ona chciała władzy, ale to samo można powiedzieć o każdym faktonie. Ale nie władzy nad ruinami...Podejrzewasz Panią, Zielony?

-Raczej. - więzień odparł lakonicznie, ale zaraz się zreflektował - Jest takie stare przysłowie, że winny jest ten kto odnosi korzyść. A tak naprawdę tylko Rhys, neutralni faktoni, na przykład Ponurzy, Pani i prości ludzie odnieśli z tego korzyść. Rhys skreślam z powodów które nam obu wpadły do głów, prości ludzie są za prości na politykę wysokiego szczebla, przynajmniej większość. Zostają neutralni (a przypominam Ci, że Rhys też wyszła z tego bez podejrzeń) i Jej Cichość. To byłoby w Jej stylu, tak sądzę. Popatrz tylko mały...na efekty...nie ma już większości fakcji w Klatce. Wynieśli się Asmodeusz wie gdzie. A nie jest tajemnicą, że Pani już dawno patrzyła krzywo na ich spory i przepychanki.

-Nie mów takich rzeczy bo żyłeś z tych sporów i to całkiem dobrze - odparował Allister - A biesy?

-Co z nimi? - parsknął Zielony - Tak, ja widzę Asmodeusza jak knuje taki spisek, ale nie im podskakiwać do Jej Doskonałości, czujesz? Zresztą Pani zareagowała błyskawicznie i w jedyny możliwy sposób. Zamknęła portale, a wiesz co się działo po ich zamknięciu. Nagle skoczyły ceny wszystkiego więc nie pogniewałbym się na ciebie jakbyś wpadł na pomysł, że to Unia stała za tym bajzlem...

-Ale dość o tym. Wiesz już wszystko. Co teraz, Allister?

Śledczy przez dobrą chwilę obserwował rozciągniętego na stole przesłuchań więźnia jakby patrzył na interesujący gatunek jadowitej żmii. - Co teraz, pytasz? No Zielony, chyba nie myślisz, że po tym wszystkim co powiedziałeś tak po prostu oddam cię katu, co? Ty jesteś cenny, chłopie. A konkretnie twój mózg jest cenny, bo z ciałem niech oprawcy robią co chcą. - odrzucił papierosa - Wiedz, stary kumplu, że nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej wylewności. I takich informacji. Teraz już za dupę dabusa nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś umarł szybko i odpuścić ci dokładnego przesłuchania choć miałem na to ochotę. - Śledczy wstał z krzesła i gospodarskim ruchem podwinął rękawy jakby szykował się do rąbania drewna - Znasz ABC, Zielony? Nie walcz, nie miotaj się i skup się na tym, żeby nie odgryźć sobie języka. A ja popracuję z Twoim mózgiem, dobra stary?

-Dobra, Biggs - mężczyzna słyszalnie zgrzytnął zębami - Tylko bądź delikatny bo to mój pierwszy raz. A tak serio to wiedz, że dostaniesz opór jaki ci się nie śnił. A jak przy okazji uszkodzisz mi mózg to umrę szczęśliwy...

Telepata skinął głową, z lekkim uśmiechem podchodząc do stołu. Zdecydowanym ruchem ujął w obie dłonie głowę więźnia i z łatwością świadczącą o wprawie wniknął do jego umysłu.

Szybko przeszedł przez pierwsze wrażenia i doznania, przesiał i odrzucił niepotrzebne, świadome myśli i wniknął głębiej. Z ciekawością illthida próbującego pierwszego w swym życiu mózgu w sosie własnym spróbował smakowitej podświadomości. Zielony krzyknął z bólu i szoku, jego ciało wygięło się w łuk napinając pasy, a na pustej zazwyczaj twarzy pojawiły się i spłynęły pierwsze łzy i krople potu.

Nagle śledczy wydał z siebie zduszony jęk połknięty natychmiast przez grube mury i drzwi celi przesłuchań. Po raz pierwszy w swym długim życiu Allister Biggs zaznał uczucia, którym tak chętnie częstował swoich wrogów i obiekty przesłuchań. Coś, i nie była to moc Zielonego, bo ta została przed przesłuchaniem wyciśnięta z jego ciała i umysłu jak woda z gąbki, wdarło się do jego mózgu z brutalną siłą. Śledczy stęknął jakby dostał cios w brzuch, puścił głowę swej ofiary po czym zatoczył się dwa kroki do tyłu. Z jego nosa polała się krew.

-Fajne uczucie, co nie Biggs? - Zielony dyszał ciężko jak po długim biegu, ale jego oczy były świadome i twarde jak szkło - Znasz ABC, gnoju? To nie walcz bo tak cię załatwię, że zmienisz się w warzywo. Dwa wyjścia brachu...nie wpuszczasz mnie, a wtedy robię ci z mózgu jajecznicę, albo wpuszczasz, a wtedy zmuszę cię byś mnie uwolnił, a potem dam w łeb i odejdę w swoją stronę. Jeśli zrozumiałeś to chrząknij prosiaku...

Allister szybko się poddał. Jego zamroczony bólem umysł podpowiadał mu tylko, żeby nie oponować. Z jękiem ulgi opuścił swe ostatnie osłony i poddał się przejmującej go sile.

Po chwili Aaron Harati zeskoczył ze stołu przesłuchań uwolniony rękami sterowanego przez siebie telepaty i rozprostował kości. A kilka sekund później ujął w obie dłonie głowę Allistera Biggsa i nie tracąc czasu na gadki rozszarpał jego świadomość jak drapieżnik ofiarę.

Gdy ciało upadło przeanalizował sytuację przeklinając swą głupotę. Zabijając Allistera psioniką, wykorzystał resztki mocy, którą udało mu się ukraść i teraz był zdany tylko na spryt i siłę ciała.

Ale to nic...Najtrudniejsze już zrobił. Teraz czas wydostać się z celi, a to było względnie proste. Zielony pamiętał, że za drzwiami czekają tylko mały skryba i jeden strażnik. Zginą więc, a potem przyjdzie czas na uwolnienie znajdującego się niedaleko pojmanego bhaality. Otwarcie drzwi to dziecinna sztuczka, wystarczy zapukać, a otworzą. A on miał swoje twarde jak skała pięści i nóż zabrany Allisterowi. Zapukał więc do drzwi, a następnie przyczajony z boku poczekał, aż strażnik otworzy...

Jakieś pół klepsydry później do celi przesłuchań weszły cicho jak szczury dwa cienie i, omijając obojętnie dwa ciała, skierowały się do trupa w czerwonych szatach. Niski mężczyzna o rudych włosach chwycił ciało i zdecydowanym ruchem przerzucił je przez ramię, po czym obaj rozpłynęli się w ciemnościach korytarza rozświetlanego tylko przez niepewne światło pochodni.

Nikt nie dostanie zwłok Obserwatora, Allistera Biggsa, by przepytać trupa czy wskrzesić go z martwych. Zdeterminowani by tak się nie stało, dwaj byli więźniowie zniknęli w jednej z odnóg kamiennego labiryntu Synów Łaski.

Kruk przygląda się całemu przedstawieniu siedząc na gzymsie. Instynkt padlinożercy każe mu zachowywać ostrożność, ale dwa ciała zaścielające kamienną podłogę są zbyt kuszące. Już po chwili kruk ucztuje na trupie strażnika. Zaspokoiwszy głód porzuca ucztę by odlecieć w nocne niebo niosąc w dziobie gałkę oczną.

Nikt nie dostanie jego łupu, zdeterminowany by dotrzeć do swego gniazda i piskląt kruk energicznie bije skrzydłami zagarniając nocne powietrze...


End file.
